


stop making a spectacle of yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Fandom
Genre: Coast to Coast, Dom Leo Knut, Established Relationship, Finn just loves his two boys, Inspired by Lumosinlove, Logan Tremblay is a brat, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sweater Weather spin-off, Sweater weather, because... he just is, fight me, he loves to talk back, he's very kinky, not my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan drops by Finn and Leo's apartment one night for their weekly Netflix and chill (*wink*) sessions. Logan uncovers a secret of Leo's that has his vision going blurry. Literally.Or, the O'Knutzy smut fic we all need because, well, these guys are h o t.
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	stop making a spectacle of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> So, slightly over a week ago I was happily working on my other O'Knutzy fic, when my dear friend gaeilgelupin and I started wondering who out of the three would wear glasses. I know lumosinlove has mentioned Finn wearing glasses a couple of days ago, but I already had the image of Leo wearing glasses burned into my retinas. I swear. I literally went onto Pinterest to look for a pic that I could use as reference, and boy was it glorious. Ever since, I have been utterly convinced that Leo needs glasses, but refuses to wear them in front of anybody (except Finn of course, since they do share an apartment).
> 
> Anyway, my hormones got the better of me, and this is the end product. I am terribly sorry for the title though. I wrote the whole thing without knowing what the fuck to put as my title so this had to do. LOL.
> 
> Thank you once again Han (and Grace too!) for helping me read through & comment on this fic, and dealing with my hundreds of messages over the past week (you know which ones LMAO). Thank you to slytherinqween on Tumblr too, for sorting out my horrendous French :") Thank you to whoever has been listening to me rant & cry over the past few days; I have never written such a long fic before (HAH, this is barely long I know but it's an achievement for me so yay), much less one with such shameless smut, and it definitely got to me at some points. I am forever grateful for the friends I've made on Tumblr. Y'all are very lovely.

“Sorry, mes amours. Got caught up in something earlier, you won’t _believe_ what I just—”

Logan came to a halt in the living room of Finn and Leo’s apartment, a little past nine at night, halfway through an episode of Sherlock. The door shut with a loud click behind him.

“... Yeah? What you just _what_??” Finn questioned, a spoonful of ice cream halfway between the tub and his mouth. 

No response.

Leo, who hadn’t even bothered turning his gaze away from the television, glanced over at Logan for a second, who just stood there. _Staring_ at him with his mouth open. He opened and closed it a few times, seemingly trying to form a coherent sentence. Leo sighed and grabbed the remote, hitting the pause button. 

Turning towards Logan fully, he pushed his chunky glasses up his nose. He didn’t normally wear them, didn’t even like admitting that he needed them. Finn was the only one on the team who knew, which was frankly inevitable, since they did live together after all. He got them when he was twelve, a consequence of too many hours of late night video games and the occasional burning of the midnight oil. 

His glasses were the typical hipster ones, black plastic rectangular frames with rounded edges that took up just about half of his already small face. They made him look even more boyish, but at the same time accentuated his bright blue eyes perfectly. Still, he hated wearing them, though Finn had offhandedly mentioned that he looked cute in them once. They kept sliding down his nose, and wearing them for too many hours made his head hurt. He normally wore contacts all day, only removing them right before bed, but he had been awake since six in the morning, the strong winds had been blowing into his face all day and his eyes were so dry that he had decided to just fuck it and remove his contacts in favour of wearing his glasses. 

“Earth to Tremz,” Leo snapped his fingers in Logan’s direction, who merely blinked.

“H—How… Wha—” He spluttered, gesturing wildly. “ _Nut._ ”

The breathlessness of Logan’s deep voice sent sparks throughout Leo’s body, all the way down to his groin.

Seemingly catching onto the situation at hand, Finn burst into laughter. “Oh _god_ , Lo, get a fucking grip. Stop making a _spectacle_ of yourself.”

Leo could only watch, confused as Logan took three huge strides to the couch and hauled him up onto his feet. He roughly cupped the back of his neck and yanked him down, crushing their mouths together in a positively indecent kiss.

He gasped into Logan’s mouth, feeling the shorter boy’s hardness against his thigh. He attempted to remove his glasses with one hand so they wouldn’t get in the way, but Logan broke the kiss abruptly. “ _No_ , n’enlève pas tes lunettes.”

“God, Lo, it’s just _glasses_ , wha—” Logan interjected before Finn could even finish speaking.

“ _Hot_ ,” Logan said, low and gravelly. “So. Fucking. Hot.” He mumbled against Leo’s lips, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Leo flushed a bright red, but went pliant under Logan’s mouth anyway. He reveled in the way Logan’s hands roamed down his body and pressed into his sides, thumbs slipping into the waistband of his light grey joggers. He moved his hands from where he was clutching Logan’s shoulders to slide his cap off his head, tossing them onto the floor and running his fingers through the dark brown mass of curls that he couldn’t get enough of. 

Logan’s mouth was searing hot, a stark contrast to Leo’s still icy cold one from the tub of ice cream he had been sharing with Finn. He melted into Logan’s body as he massaged his tongue with his, slowly but with an intensity that had his mind reeling. 

He cried out in surprise as a warm body pressed into his back and cool lips ghosted over the back of his neck. He couldn’t help but let out a moan that Logan swallowed with a kiss, as Finn started sucking his neck while rolling his hips against his arse, torturously slowly behind him.

Logan’s hands abandoned Leo’s waist, reaching around him to pull Finn even closer by the hem of the loose white hoodie that he wore all the time, earning himself a grunt from the redhead, who was still leaving marks all over Leo’s neck. Logan broke away from the kiss briefly, panting, his eyes a dark forest green with longing and lust.

“When’d you even—” He began.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Tremz,” Leo growled and covered his mouth with his, shoving his tongue into the other boy’s mouth.

He untangled his hands from Logan’s hair and rested one back onto his shoulder, while the other reached behind him to slip under Finn’s hoodie and over his shorts. He _knew_ the other boy wasn’t wearing any underwear. His hand gripped tightly around Finn’s erection, separated by the thin cotton material, and Finn whined long and dirty into his ear.

“Mmmmmmph… Want… Want you so bad…”

He felt himself being tugged out of Logan’s grasp and spun around, almost losing balance from the sudden whiplash. Big, warm hands grabbed his waist to steady him and he barely had a moment before his lips were claimed by Finn’s. He tasted the rich, dark chocolate on Finn’s tongue as the other boy explored every inch of his mouth and every other thought in his mind was shut out, overwhelmed by the single thought of _how the fuck did I get so lucky with these two?_

He pulled away from the kiss, biting down on his lip as he grinned. Finn’s breath was uneven as he met his gaze, and he broke into a sweet smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges. _Gorgeous._

“Love you,” Finn whispered, his eyes blazing gold, framed by thick dark lashes and red lips quirked into a soft smile. 

Leo’s heart thundered in his chest and he grinned, pushing Finn’s floppy red hair out of his eyes as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. He kissed his way down the side of his temple, to his cheek, his jaw, back up to his nose, and finally to his lips, smiling through the kiss.

Finn swore against Leo’s lips suddenly, a shaky “Ahhhhh, _fuck_ me” as Logan, who had moved to stand beside Finn, pushed his tongue into his ear, licking it. His knees buckled and Leo quickly grabbed Finn by the waist to hold him up as Logan mercilessly teased him. He whispered dirty things into Finn’s ear, part English and part French, so softly that Leo had to strain to catch Logan’s words. Leo raked his left hand through red curls, pulling hard. 

His cock twitched in his sweatpants at the needy, desperate whine that Finn let out. He made a small noise and started tugging on Finn’s hoodie, pushing it up and over his head, dropping it onto the coffee table in front of the couch. As Logan resumed his teasing, Leo glanced at Finn, smirking.

“Want something, Harz?” His blue eyes glittered behind his thick frames, like the ocean on a sunny day, as he deliberately taunted Finn, and he caught Logan’s knowing and slightly awed smile from the corner of his eye. Logan brought his right hand up to Finn’s mouth, pushing two fingers in.

Leo’s fingers lightly trailed a path all the way across Finn’s torso, raking his fingernails over the prominent V-line present just above his shorts, and back again, stopping right in the middle of his hips. He felt Finn shiver under his touch.

“Mmmmmm,” Finn moaned around Logan’s fingers as he massaged his scalp, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

“Yeah, baby? You like this, oui?” Logan cooed into Finn’s ear, soft and sweet, all the while pumping his fingers in and out of Finn’s mouth. Together, Logan and Leo made good work of turning Finn into a shuddering mess. They could see the obvious tenting of Finn’s straining erection under his shorts, and the dark patch that stained the fabric made Leo suck in a breath.

He and Logan spared each other a glance before they stilled their hands completely, simply resting them on Finn’s body, muscles tense under their touch.

The freckled boy actually let out a choked sob, which was muffled by Logan’s fingers still pressing down on his tongue, the hands gripping onto Leo’s Lions jersey shaking uncontrollably. 

“Finn, hey— hey, mon chou,” Logan pulled his fingers out of Finn’s mouth for a moment, his left hand stroking his sweaty red curls away from his forehead. Concerned eyes darted around Finn’s face, “Baby, mon amour, are you alright?”

Finn nodded, eyes still closed, and biting down on his quivering bottom lip.

“Do you want us to stop?” Leo pressed a light kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth.

He shook his head, “More, want more… Less talking… _Please_.”

Logan chuckled and smiled at Finn lovingly, turning his head to the side to face him. He used his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears on his flushed cheeks, and then pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

“I love you. _So much_.”

A smile ghosted Finn’s lips as his eyes fluttered open to look at Logan with giddy adoration.

Then Logan shoved his fingers back into Finn’s mouth again and commanded, “Suck,” and Finn’s pupils dilated. He obeyed Logan, sucking softly on his fingers as Leo moved towards Finn’s left, leaning forward to lick at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Finn grabbed onto Leo’s right arm, nails digging into his forearm.

As Logan resumed working his other hand through Finn’s hair, tongue running over the sensitive spot right below his ear, Leo pushed his glasses back up his nose, resting on his nose bridge, and dipped his fingers into the waistband of Finn’s shorts, pulling it down so they bunched up on his thighs, right under his arse. He inhaled harshly at the feeling of precome on his fingers, and experimentally twisted his wrist to wrap his fingers around Finn’s cock, brushing the thumb over the tip of the head. 

“Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuu—” Finn’s mouth fell open, going lax around Logan’s fingers. His breathing staggered as his toned, freckled chest rose and fell quickly, and Logan glanced down. Leo watched his hand, slick with precome, pumping ever so slowly, and when he tore his eyes away to look at Logan, the dark haired boy’s eyes were locked onto the sight, green eyes blazing with unbridled heat. 

Logan licked his lips, transfixed, and pulled his fingers out of Finn’s mouth once again in favour of diving in for another bruising kiss. Finn let go of Leo’s arm, twisting his upper body to wrap around Logan’s shoulders as they kissed hungrily.

The dark haired boy eventually broke apart first, gasping, “Off. Clothes, off. _Now_.”

There was a flurry of movement as Finn hastily stepped out of his shorts and aided his two lovers in discarding their clothes onto the floor. 

They stared at one another for several pounding heartbeats, taking in their fully nude forms, bathed in the moonlight shining through the full length window of their apartment.

Leo took his time in admiring the two older boys, the way their pupils were blown and raking over his body, the way their mouths parted slightly, panting in anticipation, and the way the moonlight shining from behind them seemed to cast an ethereal glow on their bodies and a halo on the crowns of their heads, making them just _that_ much more beautiful.

“Mes amours…” All the self restraint in the world wouldn’t have been able to protect Leo Knut from the sudden wave of emotion that crashed over him. He strode up to the pair and pulled each of them in turn into a firm, passionate kiss, trying his best to convey his feelings for them in that one action.

Hands still on Logan’s waist, Leo pushed him gently to sit down on the couch. 

“Fermes tes yeux un moment, mon chou,” Leo whispered as he pressed his hand into Logan’s chest, gesturing for him to lie down with his head resting on the arm of the couch.

Logan’s eyes widened, and he swallowed hard, nodding in understanding. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breath as the back of his head met the soft cushioning of the couch’s armrest. 

Picking up his slightly sweaty jersey from the floor, Leo rolled it up and bent down to cover Logan’s eyes with the fabric, tilting his head forward slightly to loop it around the back of his head. He tied a secure knot on the side and stepped back, humming in satisfaction at his handiwork.

He held out a hand to Finn, who had been tracking Leo’s movements with a sort of reverence. His eyes shone bright, and he let himself be pulled into Leo’s arms for a kiss, bubbling over with so much anticipation that they moaned in unison, grinding their hips together almost desperately, arms wrapped around each other.

“ _Merde_ ,” Logan’s voice came out soft and raspy, and Leo broke their embrace to look at Logan squirming on the couch, cock leaking heavily onto his stomach. He reached his hand down in an attempt to close his fingers around his own length, but Leo was standing over him in a flash, grabbing his wrist tightly. 

He pinned both of Logan’s hands above his head and threatened, “If you don’t want me to tie you up, I strongly suggest you stay put. No touching yourself, tu comprends?” His only response was the blindfolded boy’s jaw falling open, and a single sharp nod.

“Good boy.”

Leo straightened up, turning back towards Finn. He clasped both his hands around the other boy’s forearms, bringing them round to his back. He let go of his right hand, the left still holding onto both of Finn’s wrists tightly. 

Finn let him.

His free right hand met the soft skin of the back of the shorter boy’s left knee, and said knee almost buckled once again. A soft _ahhhh_ escaped his parted lips as he leaned his head forward to rest on Leo’s shoulder, and the taller boy took it as encouragement to softly rake his fingernails up the back of his thigh, slowly, tantalisingly. He felt Finn tense up again, thighs clenching so hard they were quivering, as his fingers travelled higher and higher.

He ignored the soft whimpering sounds coming from the couch, deciding to let Logan battle against his self restraint for just a bit longer.

Leo latched his mouth onto Finn’s earlobe, sucking gently as his fingers finally closed around Finn’s sack, heavy in his hand. 

When he heard no sound from the usually loud boy, he leaned back to see that Finn had bitten down on his lip, eyes screwed tightly shut, to keep himself quiet. 

He moved back in such that his face was centimeters from Finn’s, stuck his tongue out and licked a long stripe along his lips, watching in amusement as amber eyes flew open in surprise. He kissed his way up, pressing his lips to his ear and whispering, “Moan for me, mon chéri. I want to hear you moan. _Tu es si sexy_ , Harz _._ ”

Finn shivered and made an absolutely indecent sound at that, and Leo decided that he was done teasing him for now. He let go of Finn’s wrists and slid his hand down to palm at his arse, eliciting yet another moan, even louder this time. He let go of his other hand for a moment, lifting it to his mouth. Eyes locked on Finn’s, he dragged his tongue along his palm and spit lightly into it, before bringing it back down to grip around Finn’s considerable length. With his now free hands, Finn held onto Leo’s shoulders tightly.

He took a step closer, such that his own cock was rubbing against Finn’s hip, and he grinded against the other boy while stroking him at the same time. His hand glided smoothly along the length of Finn’s cock several times and the way his eyes were burning a bright golden drove Leo closer to his tipping point.

But not yet.

He pressed a kiss to Finn’s swollen lips briefly before taking a step back, letting out an exhale at the sudden coldness of his skin from the loss of contact. He guided him to the couch where Logan was sprawled horizontally over, practically humming with anticipation and frustration at not being able to touch himself. His cock was slightly sticky, resting on his stomach, but still hard nonetheless. 

Leo smiled, and kneeled on the floor beside the couch as silently as he could, ducking his head to lick a long stripe up from the side of his ribcage to right under his armpit. Logan jolted slightly at the feeling of Leo’s tongue on his overheating skin, and his mouth fell open in contentment.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Logan gasped out, “Took you bloody long enough.”

“Yeah? Then you can wait a bit longer, non?” Leo made a show of standing up, his voice getting softer as he backed away from Logan.

Finn watched, highly entertained and stroking himself lightly as he perched himself on the opposite armrest of the big couch.

A desperate, incoherent sound tore through the entire living room, loud and needy. Leo had to grip tightly onto the base of his throbbing erection to prevent himself from finishing too quickly, aroused as he was.

“ _Jesus_ fuck,” Logan swore before breaking off into rapid French. 

“Calm down, mon chou,” Leo chuckled, albeit a bit strained. “I'll be back. Promise. Tu m’attendras, Tremz?”

“Oui,” He acquiesced, starting to relax a bit. He located the tip of Finn’s toes over on the other end of the couch and scooted over a bit, entangling his legs with the redhead’s.

Leo reappeared in the living room a few moments later, clutching a half used box of condoms and a bottle of lube, as well as one other item which he hid from view. He met Finn’s eyes, the latter of whom had moved over to run his fingers up and down Logan’s inner thighs, eliciting a mixture of soft, breathy laughter and hisses of pleasure from him. 

He smiled shyly at Finn, the adorable quiet boy that the rest of the team knew him as resurfacing for a second.

As he approached the two older boys, he bent down to deposit the items onto the low coffee table, with the mystery item buried under one of the cushions on the couch. Leo gave a warning glance at Finn before sitting by Logan’s side, at the edge of the couch. Wordlessly, he removed his glasses, picked up a loose sleeve of the jersey still wrapped around Logan’s eyes to clean the lens, lifted them up against the dim warm lightbulb atop the ceiling and peered through the lens. Satisfied, he replaced them back onto his face.

“Alright, je suis de retour, mon amour. What do you want us to do, hmm?” Leo leaned over to smooth Logan’s dark curly hair away from his forehead, pressing a light kiss there despite the sheen of sweat that had formed. “Tell me what you want.”

“Je veux… Je veux tes mains, je veux ta bouche,” Logan rambled, his voice raspy and his accent thick.

“Oui?”

“Oui. _Please_.”

Leo hummed in assent. He slid into the space between the couch and coffee table, sitting down on his heels. Disentangling his legs from Finn’s, he repositioned Logan such that his knees were bent, the soles of his feet planted on the coffee table, on either side of Leo. He was slumped against the couch, his head resting just nicely over the edge of the backrest and the small fleur-de-lis necklace hung around his neck loosely, the pendant resting atop the middle of his chest. His hands were clenched into fists by his sides.

Finn resumed stroking himself as he crawled over, leaning one arm beside Logan’s head and pulling him by the hair to meet his lips in a slow kiss.

Leo watched them dreamily from the floor, admiring the clash of the bluish hue of the moonlight and the warm glow from the lightbulb on their bodies, the two tones blending together as their bodies melted into each other. He loved how different his two lovers looked, Finn’s hair bright and fiery where Logan’s was dark and rich. Finn’s shoulders were narrower, but still toned, whereas Logan’s broader shoulders made up for his shorter frame, rippling with muscles that everyone on the team was at least a little envious of. Finn was paler, skin creamy and sporting a generous amount of freckles that had always Leo rushing to the showers when Finn started removing his gear after training, while Logan was gorgeously tanned, skin a golden brown as though he spent most of his days at a beach rather than in a skating rink. They were both beautiful in their own ways, and seeing them together was like watching day meet night in a violent explosion of colours streaking across the sky, but at the same time unavoidable and hypnotising, as though it had been written in the stars.

“You gonna sit there and watch us all night?” One side of Finn’s lips quirked up in a half teasing, half adoring smile as he snapped Leo out of his thoughts.

He winked cheekily at Finn, who was still half leaning over Logan’s torso and attempting to pin both of his hands to the cushioned backrest on either side of his head. He successfully laced his fingers through the dark haired boy’s, and placed a quick peck on his waiting lips. On the floor, Leo turned his face to press his mouth to Logan’s inner thigh, whose left knee jerked so suddenly that Leo got smacked right in the face. 

“Ah, _merde_ , désolé,” Logan apologised earnestly, planting both his feet firmly on the tabletop once again. Leo patted his knee and continued licking his way up, teasingly, tracing patterns into his skin. As he licked closer and closer to his destination, he pulled back and blew cool air onto the patch of skin he had just run his tongue over. Logan inhaled sharply, but before he could make a sound, Finn had momentarily let go of one of Logan’s hands to stuff a pair of boxers, which he had picked up off the floor, into Logan’s open mouth, all the while grinning mischievously. He ignored the indignant huff that came from the now blindfolded and mute boy.

Reaching behind without breaking momentum, Leo picked up the bottle of lube and uncapped it, squirting a liberal amount onto his palm. As he rubbed his hands together to coat his fingers, he hovered his mouth over Logan’s balls, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Logan’s thighs were shaking uncontrollably, eagerly anticipating Leo’s next move, but when Leo closed his mouth around the other boy’s balls and pushed one wet finger into him at the same time, the jolt of his hips and the loud, albeit muffled cry told Leo that he had been caught completely off guard.

He experimentally thrusted his finger in a few times, shallowly, sucking him lightly in tandem. When Logan started to relax around his finger, Leo began setting a rhythm, his free hand coming up to press down on Logan’s hip, right over the small fleur-de-lis tattoo that was identical to his necklace.

Finn pushed Logan further into the couch, marking his neck with small purplish bruises. Once he had decided he was satisfied with the result, he let go of the pressure on Logan’s hands, instead bringing them round to clasp behind his back, similar to how Leo had done earlier. Logan struggled against Finn, but he ducked his head and placed his mouth over his throat, teeth scraping the sun kissed skin there lightly in a show of dominance, and Logan stopped resisting. 

“You’re such a good boy, Lo,” Finn cooed softly into his ear, pressing a kiss to the sharp contour of his jawline. “So good for me.”

Logan’s whole body tensed up suddenly as Leo added another finger in, and he let out a soft _ah_ as Logan clenched tightly around his two fingers.

“Relax, baby, relax,” Finn smoothed out the creases on Logan’s forehead tenderly, and cupped his cheek with his free hand. “Do you want me to remove the boxers and jersey, love?”

Logan contemplated for a moment, before nodding once, and shaking his head once more.

Finn met Leo’s gaze, and raised a single eyebrow at him. Leo waggled his own, eyes glinting deviously as he released Logan’s balls out of his mouth.

The moment Finn tugged the now damp fabric out of Logan’s mouth, Leo pushed his fingers in hard, hitting his prostate perfectly. Logan let out a cry so raw and desperate that Finn whimpered, clambering over him to straddle his hips, and letting go of his wrists to grab his face as he drove his tongue into Logan’s open mouth. Leo’s head fell onto Logan’s thigh, feeling dizzy from all the blood rushing straight down to his groin. His heartbeat thundered in his chest and it felt like all his nerves were on fire.

Still, he continued plunging his fingers in and out mercilessly, adding a third finger in. Logan’s cries of pleasure were ringing in his ears and blocking out every other sound in the room, and Leo brought his free hand back down to his own throbbing cock to give it a few good strokes, panting hard as though he had just finished a five mile run. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Leo pulled out and called for Finn to climb off from where he was rubbing himself against Logan’s stomach whilst on his lap. He stood up shakily, legs numb from sitting on them for too long, and bodily hauled Logan up to reposition him on his hands and knees on the couch, his necklace dangling and swinging like a pendulum a few times before stilling. He carefully untied and removed the jersey, and Logan blinked a few times to get accustomed to the sudden brightness.

Leo crouched down to press his lips to Logan’s, licking into his mouth, while one hand held the back of his head delicately. From the other end of the couch, Finn had torn open one of the condom wrappers and was rolling it on slowly, biting down on his bottom lip in concentration as his hands trembled.

Standing back up, he stared down at Logan through his glasses, wide blue eyes blazing with lust. He pushed his glasses up his nose as it slipped slightly, then reached down to card both hands through the damp dark strands falling over Logan’s glazed over eyes.

“Okay, Tremz?”

Logan immediately schooled his expression into a neutral one, shrugging in a show of nonchalance, though it ended up looking awkward instead, given the position he was in.

“Yeah, it was alright. Could go harder, frankly.” The corner of his lip twitched, and he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek.

Leo’s concerned look hardened, and a borderline animalistic snarl tore out of his throat. He yanked on Logan’s hair, hard, watching him wince in pain slightly, but not without the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“You’re really asking to be spanked, aren’t you, _Logan_?” Leo spat.

“You offering?”

“God, you guys are such _idiots_ , I swear,” Finn tutted exasperatedly, but he was smiling fondly at the two bickering boys. Finn had apparently gotten hold of some of the lube and was coating it generously over the condom, palm gliding up and down his length with little friction.

Logan looked over his shoulder and tossed Finn an arrogant wink, watching him stroke himself shamelessly. Leo, still riled up, gripped and turned Logan’s chin roughly to face him.

“I think I need to teach you a lesson about talking back,” As Logan opened his mouth to inevitably retaliate, Leo took the opportunity to push his impressive length into Logan’s mouth, making him choke in surprise. Leo pulled back by a fraction, but grabbed the back of Logan’s head to hold him in place.

Having recovered from his initial shock, Logan’s expression shifted into a challenging one. He looked up into Leo’s eyes through his thick, long lashes, eyebrow raised, eyes hard and gaze unwavering. He didn’t wait for Leo to set the pace; he took the initiative, swallowing him whole, deep into his throat, over and over again, not choking or gagging in the slightest. 

In fact, he was moaning around Leo’s cock, deliberately loud and drawn out, the vibrations shooting straight to his very core. Leo felt his knees start to go weak, especially when Logan scraped his teeth teasingly along the length from base to tip and circled his tongue around the red and sensitive head.

Logan suddenly gasped, breaking his momentum as Finn placed his cold, wet hands on his arse, lining himself up and pressing the tip of his cock to his still slick entrance.

Leo could see Logan’s obvious desire to turn around and look as Finn entered him inch by inch, but Leo denied him that privilege. He had to be punished for his insolence and brattiness, somehow.

He began thrusting his hips, forcing Logan to take more of him in as Finn did the same. He fucked the other boy’s throat at a steadily increasing pace, not letting himself pause even when Finn bottomed out, his entire length buried within Logan. 

The mere sight of Logan trapped between himself and Finn, unable to move or do anything except to take what both of them gave, pushed Leo dangerously to his climax. He mentally talked himself down, with much difficulty, refusing to give Logan the satisfaction of gaining control over him this quickly. 

It was evident that Logan was fighting a losing battle; try as he might, he couldn’t stop his muffled whimpers of pleasure. His four limbs were trembling and the sweat from his back was dripping onto the dark brown couch, staining it even darker. His moans were getting raspier as Leo’s cock plunged relentlessly into the back of his throat, and his eyes were getting glassy, struggling to maintain eye contact with Leo.

Finn’s penchant for dirty talk was driving Leo insane with every murmur of “Fuck— C’mon Lo, baby, you’re so _hot_ like this, on all fours, so hard for us— _Ahhh_ , take him deeper, just like I know you can, _fuck_ —”, and unsurprisingly it had an even greater effect on Logan, whose fingers were digging into the couch so tightly that Leo was momentarily worried that he’d tear the fabric.

Logan clenched tightly around Finn and relished in the satisfaction of at least being able to hear him groan breathlessly, even if he couldn’t see his face. With renewed determination, he pressed his face into Leo’s hips, nose buried into the short blonde curls nested around his cock, to take him further down his throat in a wicked, but successful attempt at unnerving him thoroughly. Leo’s choked moan sounded positively unbecoming of the team’s sweet, bashful player, and he almost doubled over, scrambling to grab onto the backrest of the couch for balance. Regardless, the way Logan was carrying on without so much as a pause suggested that he was more than eager to try for a repeat performance. 

A swift movement in front of Leo prompted him to blink several times, his surroundings coming back into focus and his world righting itself once again. Finn had leaned forward to press his chest to Logan’s back, their sweat mixing together between their torsos. His left arm was looped around Logan’s broad chest, hand in a vice like grip on his right shoulder. Meanwhile, his right hand was pressed into the couch, beside Logan’s, and supporting his own weight. His forehead was resting on the back of Logan’s neck, below the clasp of the leather cord of his necklace, and his damp red curls bounced as he snapped his hips furiously, pounding into Logan with a ferocity that was usually only seen on the ice. 

At this point, Finn’s ramblings were mere whispers, like soft prayers on Logan’s skin, a striking contrast to his movements, and Leo was unexpectedly overcome with a strong surge of arousal that had him releasing a long, low moan as his vision swam once again. 

Finn, although known to be quite the cheeky boy among their other teammates, was always protective of them, making sure that everyone was holding up after particularly brutal games, and not just in the physical sense but emotionally, too. After losing games, Finn would always be the first to suggest a game night, or a nice bonding session over meals to bring their morale back up. He also typically wielded a strong sense of self control, choosing to back down from fights on the ice, unless of course Leo or Logan themselves were involved. He had only ever seen Finn fight when the two of them got hurt, and it was immensely heartwarming, if not a bit worrying that he’d put himself in danger to protect the two younger boys. To know that Finn’s wild, untamed side was and could only be drawn out by them not only turned Leo on tremendously, but also made him fall deeper in love with the boy with the hair as fiery as his personality.

“You two… Gonna be… The _death_ of me, I swear,” Leo panted, eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to regain his composure. His senses were overwhelmed by the combination of sex and sweat permeating the air, the chorus of moans like a sweet harmony resounding in his head, the tangy, metallic taste of blood on his tongue where he had bitten right through his bottom lip, the myriad of colours fusing together in a blissful blur despite the fact that he was still wearing his glasses, and the rhythmic yet unbridled collisions of skin on skin that lit a fire along the entire length of his lanky body.

He felt a sweaty palm tugging at his hand, which was still clutching onto the couch so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Breathing heavily, he managed to look Finn in the eyes as he swiped at the beads of perspiration that had accumulated on his brows with his free hand. 

Leo was still feeling lightheaded, but the feeling only intensified as Finn pulled him in for a deep kiss. His brain short circuited, his moans turning into a soft lullaby, “Je t’aime... Mmmmmmph, _Harz_... Je t’aime de tout mon coeur... Je suis— Je suis fou de toi—”

Finn’s thrusting came to an abrupt halt as he climaxed, coming and coming while holding Leo’s biceps in a death grip. Leo continued kissing him through his climax, soft and sweet as he supported Finn’s trembling weight with his upper body.

As he came down from his high, Finn disentangled his limbs from Leo’s and pulled out of Logan carefully, who had stopped sucking Leo off in favour of savouring the feeling of Finn spilling and pulsing into him. His jaw was lax around Leo’s cock, lips beautifully parted, and red, and wet.

Secretly, Leo was glad that Logan had stopped sucking him, or else he would’ve followed right after Finn’s orgasm, and he wasn’t nearly quite ready to finish yet.

His stomach muscles clenched at the overstimulated feeling at every scrape of teeth or brush of lip as he pulled out of Logan’s mouth. 

Immediately, Logan was pulled into a kiss by Finn, their hands grasping at each other’s face tenderly, foreheads pressed together. _Fuck_ , Leo loved them both so much it hurt.

They smiled into the kiss as it slowed down, until their lips were barely touching, and Finn pulled away. 

“You were so amazing, Lo,” Finn’s voice was soft and slurred, his face full of wonder, “ _So_ amazing.”

“Mmmm, you were,” Leo hummed in agreement as he moved over to where the two boys were kneeling on the far end of the couch, and aligned his entire front to Logan’s sculpted back, his sticky but achingly hard cock pressed up against the other boy’s arse to tease him. He licked a path from the back of his neck upwards, feeling Logan shiver at the tickling sensation of Leo’s breath in his ear as he murmured, “But I’m not done with you yet. C’mere.”

Logan pulled away and turned to face Leo, who helped him to his feet. Meanwhile, Finn had practically melted into the couch, limbs heavy and thoroughly sated, chest rising and falling less heavily than before.

Leo stood behind Logan and manoeuvred them closer towards the boy on the couch, pinning his hands to his lower back as they moved. He brought one foot forward to push Logan’s legs apart, and walked him forward until his knees touched the couch and trapped Finn’s legs between his. Finn watched on with a dreamy smile, eyes raking over Logan’s nude and sweaty form. He was helpless to move in Leo’s firm grip, his hard and up until then, still untouched cock erect and dripping with precome. 

He _knew_ that Logan liked being restrained like this, naked body on full show for their eyes to feast on, and yet unable to do anything about it. Logan was normally a man of action, especially on the ice. He would always be brimming with energy and showing off his moves to the roaring fans, if not he’d be shouting and screaming words of encouragement to the other players while he was off shift. Even outside of games, he’d be playful and teasing, intentionally riling one of their teammates up or running around with Dumo’s children. To see his eyes flutter shut, letting Leo take the reins was an intimate act of complete trust and vulnerability that only he and Finn were privy to, and he loved Logan for letting him into his circle of trust, especially since it had been him and Finn for the longest time before Leo had wandered into the picture. 

Of course, he was a right brat during sex, but he knew it was mostly because Logan had picked up on how his breathing became ragged and eyes flashed when he challenged the younger but taller boy. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Tremz?” Leo licked the shell of Logan’s ear, biting down softly and pulling it with his teeth. “Do you want my cock in your arse, spread out and on display while Finn watches, hmm?”

Logan arched his back slightly as his head fell onto Leo’s shoulder. He was apparently losing the brattiness as he got more and more desperate, having been teased and fucked non stop without being able to release yet. 

“Oui.”

“Are you sure? Is that what you really want?”

Logan half growled, half snapped, “ _Yes_. I want you to fuck me.”

“If you say so, mon chéri.” Leo smiled sweetly at Finn and nodded towards the cushion. “Babe, would you mind?”

Realisation flashed in Finn’s eyes and his lips split into a wide grin. He reached over and slid a hand under the long forgotten cushion, uncovering a small leather object. 

Logan sucked in a deep breath, and his exhale was a long and shaky one. “ _Fuck_.”

Finn leaned forward, fingers making quick work of sliding the cock ring around Logan and securing it. Leo felt Logan’s hiss as the cold leather first came into contact with his already sensitive genitals.

With one hand still holding Logan’s wrists in place, Leo reached behind him, having to twist his body quite a bit to reach the other condom packet on the low coffee table. He tore the packet open with his teeth and rolled the fresh condom over his tip, working his hand around his cock to slide it on fully. With some difficulty, he also managed to lubricate the condom sufficiently, though some of the lubricant had dripped onto the floor in his one-handed attempt.

He nudged Logan’s legs even further apart and pushed his torso down halfway, giving him a better view of his firm, round derriere. He couldn’t help but bend down to bite one cheek hard, leaving a mark, before running his tongue over it to soothe the slight sting. Logan’s moan was nearly a sob now, the teasing compounded with the thought of not being able to orgasm until told to do so driving him wild.

“Ready?” He stalled for time, trailing his free hand down Logan’s spine and to his arse, running a thumb over the fading red bite mark.

“Fuck, _Leo_ , I swear to god, if you don’t spear me on your cock right this instant, I’m gon— _Ohhh_ , _god yes_ , _fuck…_ ”

Leo had pushed his cock in with one swift motion, bottoming out as his balls slapped against Logan’s skin. Logan’s knees started to wobble but Leo’s hand slapped the side of his thigh in warning and Logan straightened his knees immediately, digging his heels into the floor. 

He gave Logan a moment to get used to the feeling of his cock buried in him, before he started to thrust, building up the pace quickly. His free hand roamed his tan body, shiny with perspiration, and he traced his way up from Logan’s V-line, to his defined abs, up to his chest, and he chuckled lightly as Logan gasped when he tweaked one of his already hard nipples.

“Do you want Finn to suck you off? Hmmm, baby? Would you like that?” Leo suggested when he caught Finn’s gaze alternating between Logan’s face and cock. Again, he was starting to get hard, and was lightly running his hand all over his half hard length. 

“Y-Yes, oh my god,” Logan gritted his teeth together to attempt at delaying the inevitable: him begging for release.

Finn blinked, as if just hearing what Leo had said. 

His eyes clouded over with lust again at the sight of the two boys all over each other in front of him. Without getting up off the couch, he leaned forward and wrapped his hands around the back of each of Logan’s thighs for balance. Peering up at Logan through his lashes, Finn met his gaze as his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips, inches away from the swollen, red tip of his cock. 

“Fuck, Jesus Christ, _fuck me_.”

Finn smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I can’t decide whether to be honoured that you practically called me Jesus Christ, or offended that you can’t remember my name after all these years. Really, Tremz. I get that this is a religious experience, but still.”

Leo barked out a laughter, trembling against Logan as he stopped his movements to compose himself. Logan, on the other hand, was not amused.

Repositioning himself slightly so he could get a better look at Finn, a dark look colouring his amber orbs, Leo resumed grinding his hips, shallowly this time. Logan held his breath, not daring to move despite the waves of pleasure crashing over him again and again with every thrust.

Logan jumped as Finn moved his head to the side at the last second, biting down on his hip tattoo and swirling his tongue over it in slow, languid circles.

Logan nearly screamed in frustration, but then Finn pitched forward, closing his wet, plush lips over the leaking tip. Logan’s moan reverberated all through his body, and Finn made a small noise of approval. He sucked the head a few times, refusing to go any deeper, and his hands came back round to press Logan’s hips back to prevent him from snapping his hips forward. 

As Leo sheathed himself further into Logan repeatedly, Finn pulled out to lick Logan from tip to base, tongue running over the leather strap and further down, stopping to nuzzle his tight sack. 

Logan’s knees were in serious danger of giving way, so Leo quickly wrapped a hand around his slim waist to hold him up. His thrusts were starting to get sloppy and a few times, he slipped out and had to realign himself against Logan’s entrance again before sliding in.

He watched Finn taking Logan as far as he could down his throat, head bobbing and cheeks hollowing out as he sucked him with fervour. A loud moan resounded through the room, bouncing off the walls in an echo. Leo wouldn’t have been surprised if the sound had come from him, but apparently Logan had been the source of the low, gravelly moan.

“Please, fuck, I can’t— I want, _ahhh_ — I _need_ —”

Leo grunted in dissent, “Not yet, love, not yet.”

As Finn continued his ministrations, he reached down with one hand to touch himself, wetting his cock with his own precome. His breathy moans around Logan pushed the dark haired boy further over the edge, and without realising, tears slipped down his cheeks as he gasped, straining against Leo’s grip on his wrists.

“ _Shit_ , fuck me—” His voice was barely audible now, but Leo could still hear the transition into a flurry of French cusses, murmured under his breath as he hit Logan’s prostate over and over again.

At one particularly filthy phrase, Leo bucked his hips into Logan hard, who in turn had his cock shoved down Finn’s throat deeper than he could take. As Finn gagged and coughed, Leo gasped with his nails digging into Logan’s skin, “Fuck, Harz, remove it, _remove it_.”

The second the cock ring was unclasped, Logan came down Finn’s throat hard, his orgasm swallowing him whole. As he spilled down Finn’s throat, long and heavy, his groans broke off into silent ragged breathing, voice too spent and overcome with the dizzying feeling that accompanied his climax. Finn took the load dutifully, lips slacking around Logan’s overstimulated cock as the rest of his body tensed up, shaking and trembling while he orgasmed for the second time that night. He came all over his toned stomach, burying the freckles on his torso beneath thick, white ropes. 

Logan twisted his head round and placed his lips on Leo’s jaw, littering kisses all over his skin.

“Come for us, love.”

Leo had had enough. He cried out, white hot pleasure exploding behind his eyelids. He felt like the world around him was spinning as he pounded wildly into Logan and emptied himself inside the unmoving boy in front of him. He rode out the remnants of his orgasm slowly, until the friction became too much to bear, and he stopped completely, his body sweaty and draped around Logan, who was now the one supporting his weight.

Finn had already detached his mouth from Logan’s softening cock, and had gotten up and wandered over to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. Returning back, he cleaned himself up as Leo gingerly pulled out of Logan, tying up the spent condom and tossing it onto the coffee table. 

His glasses were foggy and had half slid down his nose, but he had been too occupied to notice. He removed them and swiped his jersey up with shaking hands to clean the lenses once again, intending to put them back on. He decided against it, however, opting to place them down on the coffee table as he draped himself over the side of the couch, head plonking right onto Logan’s lap. Looking up, he saw the other boy’s eyes closed, lips bitten through and parted, still recovering from his blinding orgasm. 

Leo nuzzled his face into Logan’s still bare thigh, the latter of whom opened one eye to glance down at the blonde haired boy. He gave a tired smile and threw his arm around Finn’s shoulders, who was curled into his side, his red head of curls tucked into his neck and long arms looped around his waist. His hand mussed up Finn’s hair affectionately, before threading his fingers through and leaning over to kiss his forehead.

“Didn’t know you had such a thing for glasses, eh Tremz?” Leo raised a curious eyebrow, the corner of his lip twitching.

“I didn’t know either, else I would’ve asked you to wear your glasses more often, and maybe we could have done this _way_ earlier, and _not_ on a night before we’ve got morning training,” Finn yawned, clapping a hand over his mouth, before snuggling back into Logan’s side.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck, I forgot about that,” Logan rubbed his hands over his face. “What time is it?”

“Too late for you to be heading home alone,” Finn chided, his mother hen instincts kicking back in. “Stay, Lo.”

“Oui, tu devrais rester avec nous,” Leo pressed a light kiss to Logan’s hip before forcing himself to stand up. “Let’s go, I’m not falling asleep on this couch. Tremz could probably fit on it just fine, but it’s not going to hold three grown men.”

Despite the sleepy grumbles from both boys and a light punch on the shoulder by Logan, Leo managed to help them up onto their feet, and the three of them padded into his room, collapsing on his queen sized bed in a heap, too tired to care about their tangled limbs or sticky bodies.

“Lo?”

“Hmmm?”

“What _were_ you going to tell us when you barged through our door earlier?”

“... Frankly, I can’t remember anymore. You guys fucked the words right out of me.” Logan huffed out a laugh, but was interrupted by a yawn. “I really do love the glasses though. Also, I’m sorry that your ice cream melted.”

Finn snorted. “Love you too, dumbass.”

“Mmmmm, je t’aime. Dormez bien, mes amours.”

The last thought that crossed Leo’s mind before he fell into a deep slumber was that maybe, just maybe he would start wearing his glasses more often, maybe even in front of the team, if only to rile up the two boys he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> French 101:  
> Mon amour/Mes amours - my love/my loves  
> N’enlève pas tes lunettes - don’t take off your glasses  
> Mon chou - sweetheart  
> Fermes tes yeux un moment - close your eyes for a moment  
> Merde - oh god  
> Tu comprends? - do you understand?  
> Mon chéri - honey  
> Tu es si sexy - you’re so sexy  
> Tu m’attendras - will you wait for me  
> Je suis de retour - I’m back  
> Je veux… Je veux tes mains, je veux ta bouche - I want… I want your hands, I want your mouth  
> Désolé - sorry  
> Je t’aime de tout mon coeur - I love you with all my heart  
> Je suis fou de toi - I’m crazy about you  
> Tu devrais rester avec nous - you should stay with us  
> Dormez bien - rest well


End file.
